Un ángel perdido
by alasencadenadaslira
Summary: Sakura esta triste por que no sabe de Syaoran y teme que la haya olvidado, cuando oye un misterioso llanto en medio de la noche, ¿de quien sera? One-shot


Disclaimer: Sakura card captor no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP.

Advertencia: Se que este one-shot es largo y que puede "parecer" que no se trata de Sakura y Shaoran, pero los que lean hasta el final encontraran una gran sorpresa y un final feliz.

_**Un ángel perdido**_

Estaba en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, Kero dormía placidamente en mi cama ya que había insistido en dormir conmigo para cerciorarse de que no llorara, como suelo hacer estas últimas noches, ya que no he recibido ni una carta o llamada de Syaoran desde hace un mes.

Syaoran-decía en mi cama mientras unas lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos-¿Es que ya me has olvidado? ¿Es que estos dos años sin vernos han hecho que dejes de quererme?

Pues si, ya habían pasado dos años desde que nos vimos para sellar la carta vacío, ahora tengo trece años pero mi amor por Syaoran sigue siendo igual de fuerte que antes. Pero, ¿Y el?

Me levante de mi cama y fui a un costado para ver por ventana la belleza de la noche, normalmente no me gustaría este tipo de cosas ya que en la noche suelen venir los fan-fanta- esas cosas, pero esta noche se veía espectacularmente bella, la luna iluminaba la noche como si fuera el propio día, los árboles de Sakura se mecían con el viento mientras caían los pétalos en una especie de danza mágica.

Admiraba la belleza de esa esplendida noche cuando de repente oigo un llanto, venia del parque del pingüino, normalmente no me acercaría siendo de noche porque es peligroso, pero al oír ese llanto siento que se me parte el corazón, así que me pongo una bata y salgo de la casa.

Voy caminando con cautela hacia el parque tratando de oír donde proviene el llanto, con las ganas de salir de la casa olvide las cartas y el báculo, ya que como desde la carta vacío no a habido nada extraño ya no lo llevo en el cuello.

Sigo sigilosamente el llanto hasta que llego a el lago y me encuentro con una chica de mas o menos dieciséis años con vestido blanco bastante sencillo, el pelo lo tenia rubio con los bucles desarrollados con la piel tan nívea como Tomoyo, esta de rodillas en el pasto con las manos en la cara recostada en el sauce llorón así que no puedo verle el rostro.

Me acerco a ella con cautela, quien sabe si es una loca.

Voy caminando hasta que se levanta la cabeza y me observa, tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda igual a los míos, que estaban bastante aguados notando así lo mucho que ha estado llorando. Yo estaba aterrada, ¿Cómo fue que termine vagando por la noche en el parque del pingüino siguiendo el sonido de un llanto?

Sin embargo mi miedo disminuyo al ver que la chica solo me miro por un momento para luego seguir llorando.

Ya con menos miedo me acerco a la chica y le pongo mi mano en su hombro, estaba fría, debió pasar mucho tiempo en la noche.

Oye ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué te paso? ¿Puedes contarme?-decía yo tratando de que me respondiera.

Levanto la cara y me miro con esos ojos que solo reflejaban tristeza-Pregu-preguntas mucho-dijo ahogando un sollozo la chica.

Bueno comencemos con lo primero, ¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte, si quería ayudarla seria de ayuda que confiara en mi.

Ko-Kotori-decía ella aun sollozante.

El mío es Sakura, encantada de conocerte Kotori- decía mostrando mi única sonrisa sincera en todo el mes y me sentaba a su lado

I-igualmente-decía ella mostrándome una sonrisa quebrada mientras aun resbalaban unas lágrimas-tienes un lindo nombre Sakura.

El tuyo también Kotori-decía mostrándole nuevamente mi sonrisa-y me puedes decir, ¿Qué te paso?

Pu-pues-decía mientras se sonrojaban sus mejillas níveas- todo comenzó hace mucho tiempo, mi familia era rica y tenia muchos sirvientes, un día llego una nueva cocinera que se mudo a la casa con su hijo….

Flash Back

_Estaba en mi habitación mientras una sirvienta me ayudaba a peinarme, ya que tenia 6 años y era un poco difícil peinar mi cabello sin deshacer los bucles que mis padres tanto insistían en que tenia que tener, porque como era de la alta sociedad tenia que parecer presentable, que tenia que lucir bonita, y otras cosas que me fastidiaban tanto que ni me molestaba en recordar._

_Cuando me terminan de peinar me asomo por la ventana y veo a una señora un tanto regordeta y de cabello negro, que venia acompañada de un chico que parecía ser de mi edad, que por el parecido debería ser su hijo._

_Yo bajo emocionada en conocerlo, mis padres no me dejaban salir mucho afuera porque decían que era muy peligroso y las otras sirvientas o no tenían hijos o ya eran mayores, por eso no conocía a nadie de mi edad._

_Baje lo mas rápido que pude hasta el patio, y ahí estaba un niño de cabello negro y ojos marrones, me acerco animadamente hacia el. _

_Hola-decía yo tratando de hacer conversación-¿Cómo te llamas?_

_Kamui-decía el-¿Y tu?_

_Kotori-decía mostrándole una de mis mejores sonrisas._

_Tienes un lindo nombre, y una linda sonrisa-decía mostrándome inconscientemente una calida sonrisa._

_Y tu también-decía mientras le agarraba las manos-seamos amigos ¿Si?_

_SI-decía el apretándolemelas, cuando siento que algo me agarra el brazo-¡¿que haces con alguien como el, hija?-decía mi padre enojado _

_Solo le decía que fuéramos amigos, papá-decía yo sin entender cual era el problema._

_¡¿__Amigos! ¡¿De alguien de esa clase! ¡No lo creo! No puedes ser amiga de clase tan baja, debes estar con niños de tu nivel._

_¡Pero papá!-lloriqueaba yo al ver como mi única oportunidad de tener un amigo sincero parecía irse, ya que mi familia es la mas rica de la zona normalmente muchos estaban interesados en mi dinero, normalmente siendo de una clase social mas baja que yo debería pensar que el es igual, pero hay algo en el que me hace pensar lo contrario, algo en esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos honestos que me dice que el no es así._

_¡Sin pero señorita! Se va a su habitación-decía mi papá jalándome del brazo mientras Kamui me veía triste._

_Mi papá me llevo a mi habitación, oí que cerro con llave, yo me puse a llorar, la primera oportunidad de tener un amigo y las tontas clases sociales no me lo han dejado, odio esto, odio ser rica, odio no poder hacer nada solo porque mis padres dicen que siendo ricos no es necesario que haga las cosas yo misma, odio no poder salir de casa,! y lo que mas odio es no poder tener un amigo!_

_Y ahí me decidí, no dejaría que las clases sociales me quitaran mi más deseado sueño, ¡no lo permitiré!_

_Me fije en la ventana y vi que era de noche, perfecto. Fui a la puerta y trate de abrirla, pero la puerta seguía cerrada, mi padre es muy listo, en fin no importa usare la ventana, no es la primera vez que quiero salir de mi habitación, iré por las enredaderas, es una suerte que tenga practica._

_Salí usando las enredaderas, al ir en el segundo piso (ya que mi habitación estaba en el tercer) me di cuenta de que la ventana estaba abierta, justamente la ventana de la cocina._

_Entre por la ventana y fui con sumo cuidado, quien sabe si alguien esta por los pasillos, me dirijo con cuidado hasta el sótano (donde suelen dormir los sirvientes) que suerte que como es verano todos tienen las puertas abiertas, me asomo una por una hasta que encuentro una habitación donde veo en la cama a una señora regordeta de cabello negro, entro con cuidado en la habitación y veo que como siempre una habitación por persona y en otra pequeña habitación un baño sencillo, me enojo al ver eso, ¿si tenemos tanto dinero porque no podemos tener mejores habitaciones para los sirvientes?, luego veo a Kamui dormido en su cama, me acerco de puntillas y cuando llego frente a el lo muevo delicadamente._

_Kamui, Kamui despierta-le digo en susurros tratando de no despertar a su mamá._

_Mmm-decía abriendo los ojos, cuando me vio estaba apunto de gritar, por suerte le tape la boca._

_Shhh, ¿quieres que nos descubran?-le decía yo._

_¡Kotori! ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Tu padre no quiere que seamos amigos!-me decía Kamui._

_Estoy harta deque mi padre y las tontas clases sociales me quiten las cosas que mas deseo, ¡yo solo quiero tenerte como amigo! O acaso, ¿tu ya no quieres?-decía bajando la cabeza mientras mis ojos comenzaban a nublarse._

_Claro que quiero ser tu amigo-me decía Kamui levantándome el mentón y haciendo que le viera la cara, tenia una calida sonrisa al igual que como sonaba su voz- pero no quiero que te metas en problemas porque seamos amigos-me decía tratando de que comprendiera _

_No tenemos que decir que somos amigos, no es que me avergüence ser tu amiga, pero tampoco quiero que te metas en problemas-decía tratando de que viera mi punto de vista._

_¿Entonces como seremos amigos?-decía viendo el punto del problema, cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea._

_¡Ya se! ¿Que tal si nos vemos para jugar en las noches? Así nadie se enteraría-decía exclamando mi gran idea._

_Pero la noche es muy oscura, si lo hacemos podríamos lastimarnos-decía con temor en su voz, aunque algo me decía que no era por el. _

_Y si__ vamos a jugar en las noches de luna llena, como hoy-le decía apuntando la pequeña ventana donde se veía lo brillante que estaba la luna._

_Entonces no veo problema-mostrándome una calida sonrisa-aunque el jardín es muy grande y no lo conozco, podríamos perdernos. _

_No te preocupes, voy muy seguido al jardín y me lo conozco como la palma de mi mano-decía tranquilizándolo_

_Pensé que tu padre no le gustaba que salieras mucho de tu habitación-me dijo sin entender._

_Así es, lo que pasa es que me escapo muy seguido por las enredaderas, ¿A poco creías que vine aquí por las escaleras?-dije en un tono de burla, el me mira con la boca abierta-aunque solo lo hacia de día cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado, me da miedo los fantasmas. _

_¿Y entonces por que quieres ir?-me pregunto_

_Porque estoy segura de que si estoy contigo no me pasara nada-decía con una sonrisa._

_Sabes, para ser una niña de la alta sociedad eres muy amable y divertida-me decía calidamente-aunque algo miedosa y bastante traviesa-declaro con sonrisa burlona. _

_Me reí ante su comentario, aunque bajito para que no despertara su mamá. Luego nos fuimos de puntillas al jardín__, en lago que me gusta mucho, donde jugamos casi hasta el amanecer, ya que al darnos cuenta de que pronto amanecería nos fuimos a nuestros cuartos temiendo que algún sirviente haya despertado, yo llegue a mi habitación sin que me notaran, ojala Kamui tuviera mi misma suerte-pensaba mientras me acostaba en mi cama para caer en brazos de Morfeo._

_Fin del Flas__h Back_

Así fue como tuve a mi primer amigo-decía Kotori acabando su relato.

Guao, es increíble, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver con que estés llorando a orillas del lago recostada en el sauce-decía yo sin entender el punto de todo esto.

Es que eso solo era el comienzo de todo esto, pero háblame un poco sobre ti, ¿Tienes poderes mágicos verdad?-me decía con una sonrisa idéntica a la mía, cuando lo dijo me quede fría.

¿Co-como?-tartamudee

¿Lo se? Tengo la capacidad de ver el futuro igual que tu, en uno de mis sueños te vi-me decía Kotori-estabas utilizando un báculo, estabas con un león alado y un ángel con mirada seria.

Esos eran Kero y Yue-decía mencionándole los nombres de mis guardianes

Que nombres mas raros-decía Kotori.

Si, es que yo no les puse nombre-Le decía

¿Cómo es eso?-me decía con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza y inclinándola de lado, como yo hacia a veces.

Es una larga historia, pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-le decía en un tono un poco severo.

Claro, de cualquier forma no es como si alguien me pueda ver-decía Kotori con suma tranquilidad, mientras yo me quedo sin entender

¿Cómo?-dije refiriéndome a lo último que dijo.

Na-nada-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le caía una gota por la nuca, de verdad que nos parecemos mucho-ahora cuéntame.

Así le conté todo lo que habíamos pasado, desde que abrí el libro hasta la carta sellada.

Guao-decía ella con los ojos muy abiertos-es increíble.

¿Me crees?-decía yo impresionada, pensé que me pediría una prueba o algo así.

Si, estoy segura de que estas siendo honesta-me decía Kotori con seguridad-y dime, ¿que paso con Syaoran?

Al decir eso se me nublaron un poco los ojos y baje la vista, ella pareció notarlo y me puso una mano en el hombro.

Oye, si te incomoda no me lo tienes que decir-me decía con un tono de disculpa mientras su cara reflejaba lo mismo.

No, te lo diré-decía decidida, pensaba que tal vez diciéndole a ella como me sentía me habría de sentir mejor-Después de sellar la carta vacío el se tuvo que ir, luego de eso nos enviamos cartas y nos llamábamos a menudo, pero hace un mes que no he sabido nada de el y tengo miedo de que me haya olvidado-decía mientras me surcaban unas lagrimas por la mejillas.

Ella me abrazo fuertemente, apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro, al principio me sorprendí, pero luego correspondí el abrazo.

Estoy segura de que no te a olvidado, después de todo, ¡nuestra historia no puede terminar así!-decía ella con tono triste en lo ultimo.

¿Nuestra historia?-decía separándome de ella para verla a la cara sin comprender.

Perdón- decía de nuevo con una sonrisa y con una gota en la nuca, para luego agarrarme las manos y mirarme a los ojos-quiero decir que así no puede acabar su historia, tienes que tener fe.

Tienes razón, además Syaoran no es así, si ya no me amara me lo hubiera dicho-decía tratando de mantener la esperanza- y dime ¿Qué tiene que ver como tuviste a tu primer amigo con que estuvieras llorando?

Pues-decía soltándome las manos y bajando la mirada- Después de eso estuvimos 4 años haciendo lo mismo, hasta que un día nos descubrió un sirviente, y cuando se lo contó a mi papá se puso furioso, luego nos llamo a mí y a Kamui…

Flash Back

_¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-decía mi padre enojado-¡¿COMO ES QUE MI HIJA ES AMIGO DE UN SIRVIENTE? _

_Papá, se que no querías que fuéramos amigos, pero estaba harta de que las clases sociales-decía tratando de que comprendiera, pero solo hice que se enojara mas._

_¡¿TE ESTAS QUEJANDO DE LAS CLASES SOCIALES? ¡LAS CLASES SOCIALES SON LAS QUE TE DAN DE COMER, LA QUE MANTIENEN A RAYA LOS DE LA CLASE INFERIOR A NOSOTROS, Y TE ESTAS QUEJANDO DE ELLA?-gritaba eufórico mi padre_

_Pero papá-rogando a kami-sama que fue razonable._

_¡SIN PEROS SEÑORITA! ¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE NO SALDRAS DE TU HABITACION A MENOS QUE YO LO DIGA, Y NO VOLVERAS A VER A ESE NIÑO NUNCA MAS!-declaro mi padre matando todos mi sueños consigo._

_¡Pero papá!-decía yo con lagrimas en los ojos._

_¡Sin peros señorita! Y en cuanto a ti-decía mirando a Kamui-debería dejar en la calle a tu madre y a ti, sin embargo como soy benevolente y viendo que es la mejor cocinera que hemos tenido, les dejare quedarse, ¡pero no dejare que te le vuelvas a acercar a mi hija!-al decir eso le lanzo una mirada amenazadora a Kamui, luego me jalo brazo hasta mi habitación y me tiro en la cama sin lastimarme-acostúmbrate a estar aquí, estarás el resto de tu vida en tu habitación-me decía cerrando la puerta fuertemente._

_Viendo mi situación, hice lo que único posible en mi situación, llorar, llorar hasta mas no poder…_

_Y así pase los días siguientes, llorando sin comer un solo bocado, y oí pegando mi oreja a la puerta que Kamui hacia lo mismo. Creo que ambos estábamos tristes por esto. Sin ver nada que hacer empecé un diario donde anotaba todo lo que me pasaba_

_En la mañana del cuarto día, mi padre toco la puerta:_

_Hija quiero hablar contigo-decía con un tono compasivo, me sorprendí al oírlo en ese tono, pero no me inmute sobre mi posición_

_Vete no quiero hablar contigo-decía aun triste y enojada por el asunto de mi amistad con Kamui._

_Hija-decía entrando, rayos olvidaba que tiene todas las llaves._

_No quiero hablar contigo-decía sentándome al otro lado de la cama que estaba en el lado opuesto a el._

_Hija, ¿tan importante es para ti ser amigo de él?-decía mi padre._

_Si padre-decía fríamente._

_Y si dejaran que fueran amigos, ¿volverías a comer?-al decir eso se me abrieron mucho los ojos y me voltee a verlo._

_¿Lo harías?-dije con ilusión._

_Esta bien-me decía rendido mientras corría a sus brazos-pero no se lo dirás a ninguna de las visitas importantes ni a nadie de nuestra sociedad, no quiero que sepan que mi hija se lleva bien con alguien de ese estatus._

_Esta bien-suspire, no todo podía ser perfecto, además, ¿Qué importa si no le puedo decir a unos presumidos que Kamui y yo somos amigos? Somos amigos y eso es lo importante._

_¿Por qué no vas a comer? Puedes comer con tu amigo-decía tratando de no hacer una mueca de disgusto._

_¡Gracias papi!-decía abrazándolo y luego corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina, donde vi a la madre de Kamui cocinando y a este sentado en una mesa._

_¡Kotori!-decía levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia mí._

_¡Kamui!-decía yendo a mi__ encuentro y abrazándolo mientras me correspondía._

_¿Te enteraste? ¡Podemos ser amigos!-decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja _

_Si me entere, también estoy muy contento con eso-me decía calidamente mientras rompía el abrazo y agarraba mi mano-ahora vamos a comer, que hace mucho que ninguno de los dos lo hacemos._

_¿Cómo?-me preguntaba como se había enterado de mi estado._

_Hay muchos chismosos en esta mansión-decía con burla_

_Ambos reímos ante el comentario y fuimos a la mesa y comimos, dios después de tanto tiempo sin comer se siente mucho más delicioso el primer bocado._

_Y así pasamos 3 años siendo los mejores amigos, mientras inconscientemente mi amor crecía convirtiéndose en algo más que querer a Kamui solo por amistad, me di cuenta cuando estaba releyendo mi diario, aparte de escribir me gustaba dibujar, y al ver la forma en que hablaba de el y su calida sonrisa, sus ojos marrones, y lo mucho que lo dibujaba, me di cuenta de lo que sentía hacia el no era solo simple amistad, si no que lo amaba.__** Con todo mi corazón**__._

_Un día salimos a pasear por el jardín, que suerte que me lo conocía de memoria ya que abarcaba todo un bosque._

_Oye Kotori, ¿una carrera a la colina?-decía Kamui apuntando a una pequeña colina donde solo había pasto._

_Esta bien__ ¡atrápame si puedes!-decía corriendo hacia la colina y el me alcanzaba, ambos teníamos una excelente condición física, finalmente ambos llegamos sin saber quien era el ganador._

_Te gane-decía triunfal Kamui._

_Claro que no, yo gane-decía empujándolo levemente, no sabía quien había ganado, pero no me dejaría vencer._

_Claro que no, yo lo hice-decía devolviéndome el empujón, un poco mas fuerte que el que yo le hice pero sin lastimarme._

_Claro que no, yo gane-decía empujándolo haciendo que los dos cayéramos rodando por la colina, mientras seguíamos discutiendo entre risas quien había ganado, hasta que nos detuvimos y quedamos uno al lado del otro recostados._

_¿Empate?-dije con los ojos cerrados aun riéndome._

_Empate-dijo Kamui también entre risas, cuando abrimos los ojos al mismo tiempo, lo se porque el también se sorprendió al darnos cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos, estábamos a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, y yo me quedaba prendada a sus hermosos ojos chocolate, hubiera estado horas mirándole de no ser porque note que el también me estaba mirando fijamente y que estaba sonrojado igual que yo, de seguro ya se dio cuenta de cómo lo estoy mirando. Me levanto rápidamente y me coloco de rodillas sonrojada mirando al piso con el pelo tapándome la cara, el también se levanto y se puso de rodillas solo que se sentó al lado opuesto al mío y sacudía la cabeza, levante la cabeza y el se volteo a verme, ambos estábamos sonrojados, aunque el mas que yo y tenia un brillo raro en los ojos, aunque no se porque. _

_Perdóname-dijo de repente Kamui, aunque no sonaba arrepentido, fuera lo que fuera._

_¿Por qué?-decía yo sin entender el motivo porque se disculpaba._

_Por esto-dijo cortando__ la distancia entre nosotros y besándome. Yo estaba anonada, muchas veces había imaginado esto pero, nunca pensé que se hiciera realidad, y ahora que lo era yo me quedaba como estatua sin corresponderle._

_Corto el beso para tristeza mía y por lo que se veía en su cara, la de el, bajo la cabeza igual de sonrojado que yo, tomo una bocanada de aire y me miro a los ojos._

_Kotori, Te amo, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo pero me di cuenta hace unos meses, estaba resignado a no decirte nada porque sabia que no sentías lo mismo, pero al verte así-puso su mano en mi mejilla-tan linda, tan pura e inocente que no pude resistirme, por favor perdóname-decía quitando su mano de mi mejilla-se que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi pero…_

_Y ya no le deje hablar porque me había lanzado a sus brazos__ a besarlo, el se sorprendió, pero no tardo en corresponder, era un beso dulce, tan esperado para ambos. Estuvimos manteniendo ese beso por largo tiempo, o por lo menos así me pareció, hasta que por falta de aire nos separamos, sus ojos reflejaban amor, el sabia que lo amaba, pero también sabia que el quería escucharlo de mis labios, y yo no lo haría esperar, porque también quería decirlo._

_Yo también te amo Kamui-decía lo que por tanto tiempo me guarde. _

_No sabes cuanto tiempo quise que me digieras eso-me dijo Kamui con la sonrisa más calida y llena de amor que había visto en mi vida, luego caminamos hasta el lago donde antes jugábamos en la noche, nos recostamos del sauce llorón y contemplamos el atardecer._

_Me gustaría que fuera siempre así-decía recostada en su pecho oyendo los latidos de su corazón acompasados con los míos._

_A me también me gustaría-decía poniendo su mentón sobre mi cabeza-pero no podemos estar juntos, si tu padre no le gusto que fuéramos amigos no creo que le guste que estemos juntos-decía con dolor_

_No tenemos porque decirle-decía separando mi cabeza de su pecho mirándolo a los ojos-mantuvimos nuestra amistad en secreto, ¿Por qué no lo nuestro?-Le preguntaba tratando de no distanciarnos, no me gustaría mantener mi relación en secreto pero si con eso logro que estemos juntos, lo hare _

_¿Y cuanto tiempo crees que pase antes de que nos descubran? Y aunque no fuera así, estoy seguro de que tu padre te va a comprometer-decía con dolor y celos en su mirar_

_Entonces quiero pasar el tiempo que me queda contigo-decía abrazándolo por el torso y volver a poner mi cabeza en su pecho y dejando salir unas lagrimas._

_E__staremos juntos todo lo posible-decía levantándome el mentón y besándome con ternura, y así pasamos a ese juego de besos por un largo rato, hasta que el atardecer estaba rojo hasta mas no poder y nos detuvimos. _

_Será mejor irnos, nos buscaran y no creo que a tu padre le guste verte así-decía Kamui un poco sonrojado al igual que yo, era obvio que no le gustaría verme así, en brazos de Kamui mientras lo besaba, sin ver mas opción acepte, aunque siendo sincera yo quería seguir besándolo._

_Nos dirigimos a la mansión, ya estábamos en la entrada del bosque, Kamui iba a avanzar, pero agarrando su mano lo detuve, aunque roja como tomate_

_¿Qué pas-no lo deje terminar porque lo estaba besando, quería tener el dulce sabor de sus labios antes de tener que irme a mi habitación, al romper el beso el me miro sonrojado, luego me miro con ternura y me agarro la mejilla._

_Hasta mañana, mi ángel-dijo sonrojado, yo lo mire sorprendida y sonrojada por el sobrenombre que me dio-te amo_

_Yo también te amo, mi amor__-decía con algo de pena pero de todo corazón, el también se sonrojo, nos dimos un corto beso (cuidando todo el tiempo de que no los vieran) y nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones._

_Estaba entrando a mi habitación apoyándome en la puerta, mordiéndome el labio inferior mientras miraba hacia el techo, sin poder creer aun que Kamui correspondiera a mis sentimientos, y que lo había besado._

_Toco mis labios aun incrédula de lo que había pasado, me pellizco para ver que no estoy soñando otra vez (muchas veces había soñado con esto) viendo que si me duele me pongo a saltar como loca, brinco a mi cama y le grito a la almohada (cuidando de que no me oyeran)_

_Es el mejor día de mi vida-susurraba a la almohada con la mayor sonrisa de mi vida, mientras agarraba mi diario y lo ponía al día._

_Y así pasamos un mes, besándonos en secreto, discretos picnics a orillas del lago, nadar en el mencionado lago, y pasear en bote, pasamos mucho tiempo en el lago ya que lo descubrí cuando era niña y lo mantuve como mi secreto hasta que llego Kamui y se lo conté, luego paso a ser __**nuestro**__ secreto, por lo tanto nadie lo sabia aparte de nosotros dos._

_Yo estaba caminando felizmente a la cocina para desayunar con Kamui, cuando veo que mi padre esta hablando con el, me pongo en la pared al lado de la puerta__ ya que la puerta estaba abierta._

_¿De que quería hablar conmigo Amo?-decía respetuosamente Kamui._

_Ya tienes 13 años, ya no puedes andar jugueteando por ahí, ya eres un hombre-decía mi padre seriamente, es mi imaginación ¿o le esta hablando a Kamui como si fuera su hijo?-Es hora de que te comportes como tal._

_¿Y como seria eso?-decía aun respetuoso Kamui_

_He notado que tienes buena condición física, y como tal hay que darle uso-decía seriamente mi padre_

_¿A que se refiere Señor?-decía Kamui sin comprender el punto de todo esto, igual que yo_

_Te enviare a la escuela militar y te convertirás en guardia-Sentencio mi padre haciéndome sacar algunas lagrimas y me iba corriendo a jardín, mas específicamente, al lago_

_Lloraba a mares recostada del sauce llorón, porque tenia que irse justo cuando por fin estábamos juntos, ¡¿porque? _(n.a: ¿no les suena parecido ;)?)

_¡Kotori!-grita Kamui corriendo hacia mí y arrodillándose frente al mío._

_Ka-Kamui-sollozaba_

_¿Por qué lloras mi ángel?-me decía Kamui mirándome con preocupación, después de todo el no sabia que los había escuchado _

_Ya se que te vas Kamui-decía con la voz quebrada al igual que mi corazón y mi alma, el abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego me miro serio_

_¿Cuánto oíste?-decía seriamente, aunque también se notaba un deje de tristeza en su voz_

_Hasta la parte en la que dijeron en que te vas a la escuela militar-decía aun sollozante, pero no podía evitarlo, mi mundo se iba, Kamui __**es mi mundo**__- ¿y cuanto tiempo te iras?-decía temerosa esperando que dijera 3 o 4 meses, yo se que la escuela militar es mucho mas tiempo pero, ¿se puede tener esperanza no? _

_El mira al suelo mientras el dolor se intensifica en sus ojos, oh oh, eso no es nada bueno._

_2 años-decía tristemente mientras sentía que mi corazón se partía mas de lo que ya se estaba partiendo, ¡2 años!, ¡¿no podría ver a Kamui en 2 años?, instantáneamente me abrase a el dejando que mas lagrimas cayeran mojando su camisa, mientras me abrazaba posesivamente, al el también le había caído bastante fuerte_

_No quiero dejarte-decía en un triste susurro_

_Yo tampoco-decía acariciando mi cabello, para luego levantar mi cabeza haciendo que lo vea a los ojos, tenía una sonrisa apagada-pero no te preocupes cuando vuelva estaremos juntos-decía acariciando nuevamente mi cabello _

_Claro que no, cuando seas guardia ya no tendrás tiempo para que estemos juntos y nada volverá a ser como antes-decía mientras dejaba caer mas lagrimas sin poder evitarlo_

_Supongo que no oíste el resto de la conversación-decía ensanchando más la sonrisa y me quitaba unas lágrimas de la cara-después de que te fuiste…_

_**Flash back (n.a: si es un flash back**__** del flash back, ¿alguna objeción?) **_

_**Estaba atónito, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, no solo no podría ver a Kotori, si no que cuando volviera siempre estaría ocupado, porque no era tonto, la función de los guardias es estar cuidando fuera de casa y solo poder entrar a la casa para comer y dormir, y estaba seguro que cuando tuviera que cumplir mis funciones de guardia no podría hablar con Kotori ni de noche.**_

_**Estaba con el humor por el cielo, no podría estar con Kotori al menos…**_

_**De repente se me ocurre una idea y veo al señor padre de Kotori**_

_**Señor, ¿Podría ser el guardia de su hija?-decía dirigiéndose respetuosamente hacia el- para cuando vuelva su hija ya será una señorita en edad de casarse y no ha salido una vez de la mansión, siendo ya una joven de edad de casarse debería comenzar a hacer vida social **_

_**Y dígame usted, ¿Qué razones tiene para que **__**usted **__**sea el guardia de mi hija?-decía refutándome el **_

_**Con el mayor respeto, usted sabe que desde joven yo e sido amigo de su hija-decía tratando de sonar respetuoso, mientras el hacia un mueca de desagrado, pero no inmute- por lo cual usted puede tener toda confianza de que arriesgaría mi vida por el bienestar de su hija, y sin ofender ni a usted ni a la señorita Kotori, pero ambos sabemos que ella no le gusta los beneficios de la alta sociedad y dudo de que acepte un guardia cuando vaya a salir, a menos que sea yo-decía tratando de no ofenderlo**_

_**Pues con todo pesar creo que usted tiene razón, por desgracia mi hija es muy testadura cuando se trata de los beneficios de nuestra sociedad, pero como usted dice tal vez usted siendo su amigo haga una excepción-decía mi señor-esta bien, se lo concederé, ¡pero júreme que la protegerás con tu vida!**_

_**Por supuesto que si señor-decía arrodillándome y poniendo mi brazo derecho al lado de mi pecho con el puño cerrado en mi corazón, jurando así que siempre protegería a Kotori, aunque no era necesario, **__**yo siempre la protegería sin importar que **___

_**Fin del flash back**_

_Luego de eso me fui a tu habitación para decírtelo, pero al no verte pensé que estarías aquí y cuando te __vi llorar vine corriendo-decía Kamui aliviando un poco mi dolor_

_Así que ¿Cuándo vuelvas podremos seguir juntos?-decía yo ilusionada ___

_Pues seguiría en secreto, tu sabes que aun siendo guardia tu padre __no le gustaría lo nuestro, pero podrías salir de la casa-decía Kamui dándome una sonrisa_

_¿Podré salir de aquí?-decía aun mas ilusionada y dando una sonrisa aniñada _

_Si podrás-decía sonriéndome calidamente, me pare instantáneamente agarrando las manos de Kamui y haciendo que giráramos en círculos mientras yo reía alegremente_

_¡Por fin podré salir!-decía deshaciendo el agarre y cerrando los ojos levantando ambos brazos hacia el cielo_

_Así lo harás-decía calidamente Kamui explotando mi burbuja y haciéndome sonrojar como una cereza madura, ¡me he comportado como una niña frente a el!_

_Lo siento-decía bajando mi cabeza apenada tratando de hacer menos evidente mi sonrojo, aunque dudo que eso sea posible-de seguro pensaras que soy una niña inmadura._

_Al contrario-decía el acercándose y levantándome la cabeza haciéndome ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto me hacían enloquecer-me gusta que seas así, inocente, dulce, o aniñada como tu dices-decía haciéndome sonrojar mas, si es que eso es posible- me gustas toda tu, de hecho no me gustas, __**Te amo**__-decía dulcemente eliminando todo rastro de mi sonrojo por un semblante enternecedor. _

_Yo también te amo-decía acercándome a el y capturando sus labios con los míos, como extrañaría esto cuando se fuera…_

_Ese pensamiento me hizo salir de mi nube y haciéndome romper el beso y bajando la cabeza _

_¿Qué sucede?-decía Kamui levantándome el mentón__._

_Muy pronto ya no podremos hacer esto-decía tristemente, el me da una sonrisa ladina y se acerca a mi oído._

_Entonces hay que hacer que dure para siempre-me susurro tiernamente en mi oído sonrojándome levemente por lo dicho, saque su cabeza de mi cuello y atrayéndole nuevamente para volvernos a besar._

_Así pasamos aun juego de besos hasta que se hizo de noche, cuando paramos un momento para respirar mire a la luna__, era luna llena, como cuando jugábamos de niños, y me di cuenta de que ya eran las 12, después de tanto tiempo viendo la noche aprendí a saber las horas._

_Tenemos que detenernos-decía poniendo las manos en su pecho evitando que me volviera a besar__._

_¿Por qué?-decía Kamui_

_De seguro te harán pararte temprano y no quiero te tengas sueño por mi culpa-decía tratando de que viera mi punto de vista._

_No necesito dormir si puedo pasar mas tiempo contigo-decía tratado de acercarse nuevamente, de repente se me ocurrió algo que haría que parara, nunca falla _

_Pero luego la que no puede dormir soy yo-decía sonriendo internamente, si hay algo que nunca fallaba para evitar que Kamui hiciera algo era ponerle una molestia para mi. _

_En ese caso será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación-decía parándose-ya que habíamos estado recostados en el sauce-y agarrándome la mano._

_¿Por qué siempre cedes cuando algo es incomodo para mi?-decía riéndome. _

_Porque jamás podría hacer algo que te incomodara, mi ángel- decía sonriéndome tiernamente, como extrañaría esa sonrisa__._

_Llegamos a mi balcón y me acompaño hasta mi piso, se acerco hasta mí agarrando mi mejilla._

_Hasta pronto mi ángel-decía para luego acercarse a mi y besando como nunca lo había hecho, yo le correspondí, sabíamos que no seria nuestro ultimo beso pero si nuestro ultimo por mucho tiempo._

_Hasta pronto mi querido Kamui, te amo-decía contemplando sus hermosos ojos, los que me perseguirían por mucho tiempo._

_Yo también te amo-decía para luego besar mi mejilla que tenia libre y seguir con la mano pegada a la otra hasta que tuvo que bajar por la enredaderas, lo seguí con la mirada hasta que bajo por la ventana del segundo piso, suspire al verle irse._

_Abrí las puertas de cristal de mi balcón las cerré tras de mi sin poner las cortinas, y me puse a escribir a la luz de la luna._

_Al terminar de escribir el ultimo párrafo una lagrima traicionera bajo por mi mejilla hasta caer en el cuaderno, no quería llorar, porque sabia que regresaría, abrase mi cuaderno encerrándolo en mi pecho. _

_Mi querido Kamui-decía dulcemente con los ojos cerrados abrazando más fuerte el cuaderno._

_Stop_

Que extraño-decía notando el parecido de su historia con lo que me esta pasando ahora.

Que-¿Qué te parece extraño?-decía nerviosa mientras le salían gotitas en la nuca, como si sospechara a que me refería.

Que Kamui se parezca tanto a Syaoran, los ojos marrones, la sonrisa calida, su ternura que solo demostrara con su persona especial-decía tratando de buscar mas parecidos-y no solo Kamui y Syaoran, si no también tu y yo, inocentes, dulces, aniñadas, con miedo a los fantasmas…

Creo-creo que nos estamos saliendo del tema ¿no?-decía ella aun nerviosa, iba a preguntarle porque estaba nerviosa, pero tenía razón.

Perdón, continua-me disculpaba viendo que el propósito de que estuviera hablando con ella era saber que le paso, y no enumerar nuestros parecidos.

Ella ya calmada reanudo su relato

_Play_

_Ya habían pasado dos años y una semana exactamente desde que la última vez que nos vimos, hoy era mi cumpleaños, sin embargo yo estaba preocupada por que se supondría que Kamui llegaría una semana antes, y siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a mi padre_

_¿Estas seguro de que no le paso algo?-decía yo preocupada_

_Y mi padre siempre respondía igual _

_De seguro tuvo un contratiempo menor, tranquilízate_

_Pero yo no podía ni quería tranquilizarme, a Kamui podría a verle pasado algo y yo aquí viviendo como dama fina_

_Era mi cumpleaños y como siempre haría una merienda con mis padres, ya que me presentaría ante la sociedad cuando cumpliera 16, cosa que de verdad agradecía, lo último que quiero es estar en un tonto baile con un montón de presumidos._

_Estábamos tomando el té cuando llega un guardia_

_El guardia de la señorita Kotori a llegado, ¿lo hago pasar?-decía el guardia _

_Por favor padre, quiero comprobar la eficacia de mi nuevo guardia-decía ocultando mis verdaderas intenciones, ya que cuando se fue Kamui mi padre dijo claramente que yo siendo una "señorita" ya no podría ser amiga de un sirviente_

_Esta bien, hazlo pasar-decía mi padre dirigiéndose al guardia._

_Abrió la puerta-ya que estábamos en el salón- y dejando pasar aun joven de unos 15 años, al verlo se me abrieron lo ojos hasta mas no poder, ¡¿Ese chico tan guapo era Kamui? _

_Ahora debería medir un 1.80, su cabello seguía igual de despeinado, con esos hermosos ojos chocolate que tanto extrañaba, pero ahora estaba musculoso, aun que no demasiado,__ tenia un bolso marrón colgando en el hombro, y llevaba puesto unos pantanotes beige y una camisa blanca que dejaba ver sus abdominales, estaba tan guapo que me estaba costando no desmayarme, logre serenarme y dirigirle la palabra a mi padre._

_Padre si no te importa __quiero plantearle como serán las cosas en adelante siendo ahora mi guardia-decía en un tono increíblemente sereno y evitando mirarlo para no quedarme como estatua otra vez, el también me había evitado mirarme desde que llegamos, ¿Por qué será?_

_Esta bien, pueden retirarse-decía mi padre con su usual seriedad, salimos del salón y caminamos hacia mi alcoba._

_En el trayecto muchas dudas se asomaban por mi mente, ¿Por qué Kamui me había evitado con le mirada? ¿Será que ya no me ama? ¿Qué no quería lastimarme y no quería verme a los ojos? ¿Temía que como el ya no me amara lo hiciera despedir? _

_Caminamos del salón a mi habitación, t__an pronto entramos ambos cerré la puerta con llave y me encamine hacia._

_K-¿Kamui?-decía con miedo mientras ponía mis manos en su pecho, temiendo que mis miedos se volvieran realidad__._

_El abrió mucho los ojos, luego de un par de segundos me miro con ternura y me puso una mano en mi mejilla, yo suspire ante su contacto. _

_Kotori, no sabes lo mucho que te he extrañado-me decía con ternura-Pensé que me habías olvidado_

_Eso nunca-decía mientras me acercaba y acomodaba mi cabeza en su pecho-Yo también pensé que me habías olvidado_

_¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?-decía mientras acariciaba mi cabello_

_Cuando llegaste me evitaste con la mirada-decía separando me cabeza de su pecho y mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación, el me sonrío con ternura y atrapo nuevamente mi mejilla._

_Eso fue porque sabia que cuando te viera me quedaría contemplándote inevitablemente, y dios estas mas hermosa de lo que imaginaba-decía Kamui separándose un poco de mi y observarme detenidamente, me sonroje un poco- además comparado con tu frío tono no es nada, te juro que de nos ser porque tu voz es parecida a la de hace dos años, hubiera jurado que eras otra persona-Decía Kamui también un poco preocupado._

_Eso fue porque cuando te fuiste mi papá me dijo que ya no podríamos ser amigos, cuando me lo dijo me entristecí un poco, ya que no podríamos llevar nuestra relación tan fácil como el mes que lo pasamos juntos-decía mientras me acercaba nuevamente y ponía mi cabeza en su pecho-tiempo después se extraño que no le reclamara y le hiciera huelgas de hambre, tuve que mentirle y decirle que yo entendía e incluso decir que me asqueaba haber sido tu amiga, ya que el siempre vio así nuestra amistad-mis ojos se empezaron a aguar-después de esa charla con mi padre fui al sauce y llore mucho, incluso le pedía disculpas al lago simulando que eras tu._

_¿Tanto te dolió mentirle?-decía Kamui con tristeza, aunque creo que era mas por verme llorar que por mentirle a mi padre. _

_No, no me gusta mentir, pero no fue por eso-decía mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban-me dolió muchísimo decir aquello tan horrible, sentía que te estaba traicionando a ti y a nuestro amor, además…-no pude terminar por que Kamui puso su dedo sobre mi boca y me separaba de su pecho haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos, con la otra mano me seco las lagrimas mientras me sonreía con aquella sonrisa que tanto había anhelado._

_Esta bien, tu lo hiciste para que tu padre no se interpusiera de nuevo entre nosotros, no porque lo sintieras-cuando Kamui dijo eso sentí como me sacaba un peso de encima, no importa lo que pasara, Kamui siempre me hacia sentir mejor-Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos al lago?_

_Asentí y nos dirigimos al lago, cuidando de que nadie nos viera, era una suerte que mi padre creyera que le estaba diciendo a Kamui personalmente que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian diferentes y que nuestra relación no seria mas que profesional, nada mas alejado de la realidad._

_Nos dirigimos con sigilo hasta que llegamos al sauce llorón que esta al lado del lago, nuestro lugar favorito, Kamui estaba recostado del sauce y yo recostada en su pecho._

_Extrañaba esto-me decía Kamui con su cabeza sobre la mía y acariciándome el cabello._

_Yo también-decía con los ojos cerrados disfrutando la caricia que me daba, cuando recordé algo, abrí los ojos y me separe de su pecho._

_¡__Tengo un regalo para ti!-decía entusiasmada parándome y subiéndome al árbol._

_¡Cuidado!-me decía Kamui preocupado._

_¿Dejas que vaya a mi habitación que esta situada en el tercer piso subiendo por las enredaderas pero no quieres que suba aun árbol que solo mide 2 metros?-decía yo con burla._

_Eso era porque te acompañaba hasta arriba y me aseguraba de no dejarte caer-decía el burlón aunque aun preocupado-además, ¿Por qué guardaste el regalo en el árbol?_

_Porque tenía miedo de que alguna mucama lo viera y se lo dijera a mi padre-decía bajando del árbol, traía un paquete alargado envuelto en una tela blanca. _

_Una vez que tuve mis pies en el suelo mire a Kamui extrañada, estaba mirando al sauce con ternura._

_¿Por qué sonríes?-le pregunte sin entender el motivo por el cual miraba de esa manera al sauce._

_¿Desde cuando esta eso ahí?-decía Kamui apuntando algo que estaba detrás mío._

_Dejo el regalo de Kamui en el suelo y me__ volteo para ver a que se refiere, una vez que me doy cuenta me sonrojo como una cereza madura, a lo que se refería Kamui era aun corazón que adentro tenia K+K._

_P-pu-pues hice eso un poco después de que te fuiste, lo hice para recordar el mes que pasamos juntos-decía volteándome con la mirada fija en el suelo-¿te molesta?_

_Para nada, me encanta-decía Kamui, yo levanto la mirada sorprendida, el me miraba con la mas dulce sonrisa que haya visto en mi vida, el se acerca y me besa tiernamente en la mejilla, cuando se separa de mi veo que sus ojos brillan hermosamente llenos de amor, yo sonrío, como me encanta que tenga esa mirada, porque esa mirada es solo para __**mi**__, porque esa mirada solo me la da a __**mi**__, y porque me quiere de esa manera solo a __**mi**__._

_El se separa y busca algo en su bolso, saca un paquete envuelto en tela blanca con un listón rosado, mis colores favoritos__._

_También te he traído un regalo, es por eso que me tarde un poco mas-me decía Kamui con una sonrisa dándome el paquete-ábrelo. _

_Acate la orden y abrí el paquete con cuidado, una vez que quite la tela pude apreciar el objeto que había dentro, al verlo se me abren los ojos a mas no poder, ¿en serio esto era para mi? _

_Lo que había adentro era una peineta con un pájaro blanco con sus alas abiertas de lado, el pájaro era de porcelana, del pájaro salían ramas de sauce con sus respectivas flores, las hojas del sauce eran pequeñas esmeraldas y las flores de diamante, las ramas de sauce salían del pájaro y caían bellamente detrás de el._

_Era el regalo más hermoso que me habían dado, pero lo mejor de todo era que __**el **__me la había dado._

_¿Cómo pagaste esto?-decía aun apreciando el hermoso objeto._

_Pues al salir de la academia militar te dan 1000 yens, y al llegar aquí fui con el mejor joyero de la ciudad y le encargue esto, también le pague extra para que dejara el resto del trabajo y se dedicara a este, este regalo era por volver a estar juntos, pero el señor se tardo mas de lo que esperaba y termine llegando hoy, espero que no te importe que este regalo sea por volver a estar juntos y por tu cumpleaños-me decía Kamui._

_Por supuesto que no me importa-decía mirando conmovida el objeto, para luego dirigir mi mirada a Kamui-es el regalo mas hermoso que me han dado, pero lo mejor es que me lo has dado tu-decía compartiendo mis pensamientos, me acerco y lo abrazo, el me corresponde. _

_Estuvimos varios minutos en esa posición, cuando me acuerdo que aun no le he dado su regalo._

_¡Ah! Es cierto, aun no te he dado tu regalo-decía separándome de el y agarrando su regalo, se lo doy- pues hace un mes que mande a hacer esto-decía fijándome en los movimientos de Kamui._

_Una vez que desenvuelve el regalo se queda mirándolo fijamente sorprendido, lo que había dentro era un espada, pero no una cualquiera, el mango de la espada era un cabeza de dragón de oro y ojos de esmeralda con las patas delanteras a los lados, en la hoja estaba dibujado el resto del cuerpo del dragón. _

_Kamui admiraba la espada aun sorprendido, yo lo miraba a el con una sonrisa, viendo que el aun no sale del shock, me acerco a el y le pongo mi mano encima de la suya que estaba agarrando la espada._

_Kamui-digo tratando de que salga del shock._

_¿En serio esto es para mi?-pregunta apenas Kamui volteándose a verme._

_Por supuesto-decía aun sonriéndole-la mande a hacer especialmente para ti._

_Pero ¡es demasiado!-decía Kamui._

_Claro que no-decía firmemente-cuando éramos niños dijiste que te encantaría ser espadachín, y no creo que tu deseo haya cambiado en lo absoluto._

_Pero…-decía aun inseguro Kamui._

_Por favor acéptala-decía rogándole, pero aun se le veía inseguro-por favor, por mi-decía acercándome a el y entrelazando sus manos con las mías con mirada suplicante, el suspira y baja la cabeza derrotado._

_Esta bien, ¡pero solo por ti!-decía Kamui sonriente dejando la espada en el suelo junto con la peineta y me abrazaba-sabes, es algo injusto que uses ese pretexto._

_Cierto-decía riéndome-pero no tengo otra forma para que dejes e ser terco-decía inflando mis mejillas como cuando era niña._

_OH, ¿así que yo soy terco?-decía Kamui con una sonrisa burlona-bien, si yo soy terco, ¿Qué es usted" señorita logro salirme con la mía"?_

_Me gusta conseguir lo que me propongo-decía yo también algo burlona para ponerme de puntitas y besarlo._

_Después de eso siempre estuvimos juntos__, dando paseos por el bosque, besándonos a orillas del lago en la noche, navegando en bote, nadando en el lago, hacíamos todo allí, porque en ese lugar jugamos, en ese lugar nos declaramos, y ese lugar solo lo conocíamos los dos, era nuestro logar ideal, donde siempre estaríamos juntos sin que nos molestaran._

_Éramos tan felices, hasta que después de un año, ocurrió…_

¿Ocurrió?-pensé oyendo el relato de Kotori, más no la interrumpí y continúo.

_Después de una de nuestras tantas noches juntos a la luz de la luna, yo estaba escribiendo en mi diario los últimos acontecimientos, cuando el sueño me venció y me quedo dormida sobre el respaldar de la cama y el diario en mi regazo. _

_En la mañana mi padre entro a mi habitación, seguramente a decirme que tendríamos una reunión de día de campo o algo así, cuando ve mi diario en mi regazo, se acerca extrañado pensando en que será, lo levanta y lo empieza a leer. Al cabo de unos minutos ya había leído una parte del texto._

_¡KOTORI!-grita mi padre tan alto que creo que hasta en china se tapan las orejas, yo salto de mi cama asustada por tamaño de grito._

_¡¿Qué significa esto?-decía mi padre apuntando hacia mi abierto diario, yo abro los ojos hasta mas no poder y me tapo la boca con una mano._

_Pa-padre-balbuceaba con miedo, lo que vendría después no seria nada bueno. _

_¡¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-demandaba aun mi padre ya rojo de la furia-¡¿QUE MI UNICA HIJA SE A ENAMORADO ESTUPIDAMENTE DE UN SIRVIENTE?_

_Padre yo-decía con un tono de voz quebradizo, mientras unas lágrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, sabia perfectamente lo que pasaría._

_¡SE ACABO! ¡HE SIDO MUY FLEXIBLE CONTIGO! ¡Y YO QUE PENSABA QUE YA HABIAS ENTENDIDO COMO ERAN LAS COSAS!-gritaba mi padre-¡DE AHORA EN ADELANTE YA NO SALDRAS DE LA HABITACION, MANTENDRE VIGILADA PUERTAS Y VENTANAS! ¡Y NO SE QUE PARTE EL BOSQUE DICES QUE ESTA ESE SUPUESTO LAGO, PERO CUANDO LO ENCUENTRE SE TOMARA MEDIDAS! ¡Y VETE DESPIDIENDO DE TU AMADO KAMUI, PORQUE LO MANDARE A CHINA MAÑANA JUNTO CON SU MADRE Y TOMARE LAS MEDIDAS NECESARIAS PARA QUE NO VUELVA AL PAIS!_

_Se fue de mi habitación, dejándome hecha un mar de lágrimas, si estuve triste cuando mi padre me prohibió ser amiga de Kamui, esta vez era mucho pero, por que ahora no habría escape, mi padre me encerraría aquí el resto de mi vida, y Kamui lo obligarían a volver a China junto con su madre. Pero a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de haberme salido de mi habitación hace 10 años atrás para convencer a un chico que apenas conocía para que fuera mi amigo, no me arrepiento de que a los 13 años haya dicho que lo amaba a pesar de saber que mi padre no daría su consentimiento, y no me arrepiento de seguir siendo pareja desde hace un año sabiendo que seria mi ultima oportunidad para no meterme en problemas con mi padre, no me arrepiento de nada, pero sobretodo, no me arrepiento de amar a Kamui._

_Se hizo de noche, yo seguía llorando mientras leía mi diario, por suerte mi padre en su ataque de enojo no se lo llevo, mi diario era lo único que tendría de recuerdo de nuestra relación, eso y la peineta._

_Salgo de mi cama y me acerco a mi escritorio, agarro la peineta y voy al balcón._

_En el balcón me cercioró de que mi padre cumplió su promesa, y lo había hecho, ya no estaban las enredaderas y había un par de guardias abajo, miro hacia el bosque, mis ojos empiezan nuevamente a nublarse, en esa dirección llegas al lago, ahora eso seria un recuerdo, ya no podría ir mas a ese lugar, ni podría ver otra vez a mi querido Kamui. _

_Solo quisiera ir ahí una vez mas, contigo-decía mientras una lágrima se escapaba y caía en la peineta._

_De repente una luz blanca me rodea, cierro los ojos, al abrirlos de nuevo, no lo podía creer, estaba en el lago junto al sauce, me volteo para asegurarme de no estar soñando, y nuevamente no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo, Kamui estaba a pocos metros de mí._

_¡Kotori!-dice corriendo Kamui hacia mí._

_¡Kamui!-digo yo corriendo, la distancia entre nosotros por fin fue inexistente y estábamos abrazados._

_¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-preguntaba Kamui separándose un poco._

_Eso mismo te pregunto yo-dije._

_Francamente no lo se, estaba atrapado en la habitación que compartimos mi madre y yo, ella estaba dormida, yo veía la luna desde la ventana, deseando estar a tu lado, cuando una luz me rodea, al abrir los ojos me encontraba aquí y tu de espaldas-decía Kamui-¿y tu?_

_Yo estaba en el balcón con la peineta, desee estar contigo aquí, y una lagrima cayo sobre la peineta, luego una luz me rodeo y ya estaba aquí-dije tratando de no omitir cualquier detalle importante, cuando una idea se me cruza por la cabeza-¿será que nosotros tenemos, magia?_

_Pues, no se, en China se habla mucho sobre hecho pero jamás la he visto-dijo Kamui indeciso-¿y tu has mostrado signos de poseerla?_

_Pues no estoy segura, como te he dicho antes he tenido sueños con una niña de ojos verdes como los míos, un león con alas sin melena, un ángel, y un chico con espada que se parece a ti-decía tratando de ver algún patrón, de repente una idea loca me viene a la cabeza, mis ojos se abren a mas no poder, ¿podría ser?_

_¿Podría ser?-repito en un susurro apenas audible, pero Kamui lo escucha._

_¿Qué podría ser que?-repetía Kamui sin entender._

_Es que mira el patrón: una niña con ojos tan verdes como los míos, un niño que se parece a ti, que yo tenga estos extraños sueños, ¿crees que sea posible que… _

_¿Podría ser?-decía Kamui captando la idea pero aun incrédulo._

_Si eso fuera posible…tal ve sea nuestra última oportunidad-dije con decisión._

_¿Estas segura? lo que dices es muy peligroso, y el pensar el puente que tendremos cruzar y lo que involucra que te pase-Kamui con dolor._

_A ti también te pasara, y no creas que me hace mucha gracia-decía también con dolor, el solo imaginar lo que le pasara a Kamui si lo hacemos…-pero prefiero eso que vivir una vida sin ti. _

_Kamui respiro hondo, miro hacia la luna, luego se volteo a mí y me dijo: esta bien._

_Y así nos preparamos para lo que "nos" depararía el futuro._

_Fin del Flash B__ack. _

¿Y que paso después?-dije yo, aunque sin entender eso de "nos".

Pues "escapamos", pero al cruzar la ultima fase, me dio pánico y huí hacia acá-decía ella primero nerviosa, y luego un poco triste.

¿Y podrías decirme cual es el punto central del problema?-decía yo.

Que tengo miedo de que Kamui me odie por eso, yo lo orille a hacer una locura y luego termine huyendo de ella-dijo Kotori con mirada melancólica.

Pero no huiste con intención, ¿verdad?-dije yo, se que sonaba de locos pero, por alguna razón algo me dice que ella no planeo huir de eso, es curioso, solo la conozco de hace unas horas pero sintió una especie de conexión con ella.

**STOP DEL FANFIC**

¿Aun no han notado la trampa de todo esto? bien, para aquellos que no lo han notado, les hare una lista de todo. En el caso de que lo hayan notado, ignoren esta parte, al final se notara tanto como el titulo así que no podrán perderse, y para aquellos que les da fastidio esta parte y quieren seguir leyendo, adelante, si leen esto o no lo leen no afectara el fanfic, pero les ayudaría a entender la trampa que puse.  
La lista:

Syaoran-Kamui:

Se pareen físicamente.

La sonrisa calida.

Su ternura que solo demostrara con su persona especial.

Quieren proteger toda costa su persona ideal.

Sakura-Kotori:

Tienen los ojos igualmente verdes.

Le temen a los fantasmas.

Inocentes.

Dulces.

Aniñadas.

Que Kotori tuviera sueños premonitorios sobre cosas que no le pasarían a "ella". La parte en la que Kotori dijo: "nuestra historia", el que se ponga nerviosa al referirse a sus parecidos, la conexión que Sakura siente con ella, las comillas que estoy poniendo. ¡Vamos! Se los estoy dejando demasiado fácil.

**PLAY DEL FANFIC**

No, no la tuve, pero tengo miedo-decía Kotori ya con lagrimas cayéndole de los ojos.

Estoy segura de que aun te ama, y tú lo amas a el, ¿verdad?-decía yo.

Por supuesto que si, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo aun amo a Kamui y siempre será así-dijo Kotori decida.

No sabes desde hace cuanto quise escuchar eso-decía melancólica una voz que venia de atrás de nosotras, me suena un poco familiar, aunque por lo visto Kotori lo reconoció, ya que se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se dio la vuelta y corrió directo de donde provenía la voz .

¡KAMUI!-grito Komori a todo pulmón abrazando efusivamente a un chico, que por lo visto era Kamui, las lagrimas de Kotori caían sobre Kamui.

Mi ángel, no sabes cuanto te extrañe-dijo Kamui acariciando el cabello de Kotori.

Perdóname, ¡por favor perdóname!-Lloriqueaba Kotori.

No hay nada que perdonar mi ángel, yo también tuve mis dudas y alguien me ayudo-dijo volteando a una persona que no distinguía por la oscuridad- es normal que tuvieras miedo, y entenderé si aun temes -dijo comprensivo Kamui.

No, estoy lista-dijo Kotori besándose con Kamui, me sonroje ante la escena, de repente Kamui y Kotori se desvanecieron con los colores del amanecer.

Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder, no solo porque estuve hablando con Kotori toda la noche, si no porque mi amiga y su amado se desvanecieron, ¿puede que hayan sido fa-fan-fantasmas?

Tiemblo a mas no poder, el solo pensar en eso...hay Syaoran, cuanto quisiera que estuvieras aquí. De repente siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda.

No te preocupes, yo te protejo-decía una voz que era imposible para mi no reconocer, me voltee de golpe y ahí estaba Syaoran, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas y lo abrazo fuertemente.

¡SYAORAN!-Lloriqueo a todo pulmón.

Lamento la tardanza ángel-dijo Syaoran acariciándome el cabello. (n.a: ¿les parece familiar? Si creen que la sorpresa era Kotori y Kamui eran fantasmas, van mal)

¿Por qué no te contactaste conmigo por un mes?-dije aun con la duda.

Porque tuve problemas para trasladarme a Japón-yo abro los ojos como platos, ¿el había dicho…-así es ángel, voy quedarme.

No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso-decía poniéndome de puntitas y besándolo.

Horas mas tarde…

Papá, ¿de casualidad sabes algo sobre una chica llamada Kotori y un chico llamado Kamui?-le decía yo a mi papá ya en casa con Shaoran siendo una hora decente.

Creo que si, deja que busque algo en mi biblioteca, acompáñenme-dijo mi papá bajando al sótano con nosotros siguiéndole por detrás, al llegar al sótano enciende la luz y va hacia una biblioteca llena de polvo, busca con el dedo algún libro en especifico, finalmente agarra uno con tela roja-gris y le sopla para sacarle el polvo.

Aquí esta, la historia de la familia Kinomoto desde el siglo XVIII (n.a: para los que no saben números romanos, significa 18)-dijo mi papá volteándose a nosotros.

¿Tienes toda la historia de la familia?-pregunte extrañada.

Lo que pasa es que tu abuelo era el encargado de encontrar la historia familiar, así me empezó a gustar la historia y la arqueología-dijo mi papá admirando el libro, luego lo abrió y busco, finalmente pareció encontrar la página indicada.

Aquí esta, Kotori fue tu tataratataratataratataratía (n.a: lo medí y creo que es así) Según encontré en los archivos familiares, Kotori se enamoro de su guardia, Kamui Li, mantuvo en secreto su relación, hasta que su padre lo descubrió y quiso mandar a Kamui y su madre que era la cocinera a China, de donde provenían, sin embargo la mañana siguiente desaparecieron Kamui y Kotori, meses de búsqueda después encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida a orillas de un lago de las propiedades de la familia, supusieron que tanto Kamui y Kotori terminaron ahogados en el lago-dijo mi papá cerrando el libro, cuando suena su celular y atiende-¿si, hola? Ah enseguida voy para allá-cuelga el celular-Sakura me llamaron de la universidad, tengo que ir a trabajar, si te interesa hay un baúl que le perteneció a Kotori mas al fondo del sótano, Adiós-dijo mi padre subiendo por las escaleras, Shaoran y yo seguiamos en shock, ¿Kamui y Kotori murieron ahogados?, pero eso no concuerda con lo que ella me dijo, ¿será que me mintió?, no, no lo haría, no tiene razones para hacerlo, ¿entonces que paso?

Shaoran, mejor busquemos en el baúl, tal vez haya algo que nos ayude-decía poniéndole mi mano sobre su hombro.

Si-dijo Syaoran saliendo de su trance, nos adentramos más al sótano. Unos minutos después encontramos un baúl lleno de polvo, lo soplo y veo una inscripción.

Para nuestros sucesores-dije leyendo la inscripción.

¿Crees que somos nosotros?-Le pregunte a Shaoran.

No lo sé, pero si queremos averiguar que paso, tendremos que ver que hay dentro-dijo Shaoran abriendo el baúl, adentro estaba una espada de dragón, una peineta de ave, un libro con cubierta de tela color verde musgo y un par de sobres. Agarro los sobres, uno estaba escrito "Para Shaoran" y el otro "Para Sakura"

Parece que somos los sucesores, y nos dejaron unas cartas-le dije a Shaoran entregándole la suya. Abrí la mía y leí el contenido.

**Querida Sakura, posiblemente no sabes quien soy o que esta pasando.**

Seguramente no tuvo una premonición de que hablo conmigo-pensé mientras leía la carta.

**Pero una vez que agarres la peineta, podrás entender todo.**

Termine de leer y agarre la peineta.

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro, un millón de imágenes pasan por mi mente haciendo que me duela la cabeza.

_Ahora estoy en el lago frente al lago junto al sauce llorón, me siento extrañ__a, es como si no fuera yo._

_¿Estas segura de esto Kotori?-dijo la voz de Kamui, me volteo y ahí estaba el._

_Si_-respondo sin que yo moviera los labios, un segundo, ¿me dijo Kotori?, eso quiere decir, ¿Qué yo soy Kotori?

_¿Estas segura de que nos viste en las personas en las cuales reencarnaremos? Es decir, ¿a esos __Sakura y Shaoran que mencionaste?- dijo Kamui con tono preocupado_, ¡¿EL HABIA DICHO QUE? 

_Si estoy segura, la forma en la que veo mis premoniciones solo señalan que seré una tal Sakura, y no hay duda de que serás Shaoran, la forma el la que miraba Sakura a Shaoran, la forma en la que te miraba-le decía acariciando su mejilla-no podría ser otro mas que tu__-le dije para luego acércame a besarlo._

_¿Estas lista?-dijo Kamui al romper el beso y mirando al lago, mientras ya se podían distinguir los colores del amanecer._

_Si-dije para luego saltar al lago, nadamos profundamente, el agua estaba helada y me calaba hasta los huesos, tiemblo y siento la necesidad de salir del lago para poder respirar y darme un baño de agua caliente para quitarme el frío, pero no podía, ya había tomado una decisión y la cumpliría._

_Siento que Kamui toma mi mano y la aprieta, miro su cara, me miraba sonriente y con brillo de esperanza, aun se podía ver su sonrisa a pesar de los rastros de la noche, dejamos de nadar y nos miramos frente a frente, me acerco a él y lo beso apasionadamente, quitándome los últimos suspiros de aire que me quedaban, siento que mis fuerzas se desvanecen, y puedo sentir que a Kamui le pasa lo mismo, ninguno le para y nos seguimos besando. Todo se vuelve oscuro, y ahí muero yo, besándome con mí amado en un lago en el amanecer mientras mi vida se va, a pesar de que mi vida acaba aquí, estoy feliz, porque Kamui esta a mi lado, porque estamos juntos, y para mi nada mas importa._

Empiezo a abrir los ojos, me encontraba en la sala de mi casa con kero sobre mi pecho.

¡SAKURITA! Que bueno que despiertas, estaba muy preocupado por ti-dijo kero.

Yo fui Kotori-digo sentándome.

¿Qué?-dice kero moviendo su cabeza de lado sin entender.

kero ¿Dónde esta Shaoran?-le pregunto preocupada, ¿habrá tenido alguna visión igual que yo?

El mocoso fue a la cocina a buscar agua por si despertabas-luego no escuche lo que dijo porque me fui directo a la cocina.

¡Shaoran!-le digo a Shaoran que esta volteado hacia el refrigerador, el se voltea y se acerca a mi.

¡Sakura! ¿Tuviste alguna visión?-me pregunta Shaoran ya al frente mío.

Si, pude ver la vida de Kotori, y también como murió-dije bajando la cabeza, mientras inconscientemente se me formaba una pequeña sonrisa, porque tal como recuerdo, Kotori murió feliz al lado de su amado Kamui-Y resulta que soy Kotori.

Y yo Kamui-dijo Shaoran tranquilamente, yo subo mi cabeza y lo miro incrédula, y el como si me pudiera leer mi mente me responde-si, soy Kamui.

Yo estaba en shock, hace 12 horas estaba en mi cama triste sin poder conciliar el sueño, ahora me entero que yo soy reencarne y que hable con esa persona casi toda la noche y con Shaoran al frente diciéndome que el es la reencarnación del enamorado secreto de mi reencarnación.

Sigo en shock, hasta que me doy cuenta que aun sigo sujetando la peineta y al ver a Shaoran, el la espada.

Ambos nos damos cuenta al mismo tiempo y miramos los objetos.

Desde que los encontré en el sótano no soltaron esas cosas-dijo kero entrando a la cocina-por cierto, ¡¿ALGUIEN ME PUEDE DECIR QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?-grito kero perdiendo la paciencia-¡PRIMERO LOS ENCUENTRO DESMAYADOS EN EL SOTANO, LUEGO EL MOCOSO ESTA DICIENDO QUE EL ERA UN TAL KAMUI Y DESPUES A TI DICIENDO QUE ERAS KOTORI! ¡¿QUÉ SUCEDE?

Le explicamos lo que paso anoche.

¡Increíble!-dijo kero anonadado-si no me lo hubieras dicho tu Sakurita, no lo hubiera creído.

Pues es verdad, oye kero, ¿de casualidad no viste el baúl que estaba al frente nuestro?-le pregunte.

Pues lo único que quedaba era este librito-dijo entregándome el libro que habíamos visto en el baúl.

Este es el diario de Kotori-dije pasándole mis dedos por la cubierta-aquí ella escribió todo lo que paso con Kamui, también puso varios de sus dibujos-decía abriendo el libro y pasando las paginas rápidamente, hasta que encuentro un dibujo de ella y Kamui a los 13 años, debió ser después de que Kamui se le confeso, el dibujo era bastante exacto, parecía casi una foto.

Increíble, ¿en serio esos fueron ustedes?-dijo kero admirando el dibujo.

Si-dije aun cautivada por la belleza de la pintura-pero sigo sin entender como hicieron para encerrar nuestros recuerdos.

¿No tienes algún recuerdo?-dijo kero.

No, puedo recordar parte de la vida de Kotori, mas aun no tengo todos sus recuerdos, ¿y tu Shaoran?-dije volteándome hacia el mencionado.

No yo tampoco lo recuerdo-dijo Shaoran.

¿Dices que Kotori tenía magia no?-dijo kero, yo asiento-es posible que hiciera un hechizo para sellar sus recuerdos hasta el momento en que tocaran la espada y la peineta.

Dos semanas después…

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura!-decía Shaoran entrando a mi cocina con un libro en la mano en donde yo estaba cocinando.

¿Qué pasa?-le pregunte apartándome de la pasta.

He podido averiguar que Kamui es parte de la familia Li-dijo con un libro azul en las manos.

¿En serio?-dije incrédula-yo pensé que tu familia era rica de muchas generaciones.

Y así es-me dice el, yo le miro sin comprender-veras, resulta que la madre de Kamui era una de las sirvientas de la familia Li, se enamoro de Shen Li a sus 20 años, sin embargo Shen era conocido por ser un mujeriego amante de la bebida. En una fiesta bebió de más y se aprovecho de la madre de Kamui, diciéndole que le amaba y que la haría su esposa, meses después todo marcho igual que siempre, sin embargo la madre de Kamui pensaba que Shen estaba esperando el momento adecuado para decirle a su familia que ellos dos se casarían, poco después se entero que estaba esperando a un hijo suyo, que era Kamui, muy contenta fue con el a decírselo esperando a que esto ayudara a decirle a su familia de su boda, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, el le dijo que no la amaba y que solo había dicho esto para acostarse con ella, y que jamás aceptaría a ese niño como suyo. La madre de Kamui con el corazón roto, se marcho de la casa Li e hizo todo lo que pudo para alejarse cada vez mas de ella, hasta que por fin pudo ir Japón para trabajar al servicio de la familia Kinomoto.

Que triste-digo al terminar de escuchar la historia-la madre de Kamui debió darle un ataque cuando el padre de Kotori la quiso mandar a China, y debió quedar devastada al enterarse de la muerte de Kamui.

Si, debió ser muy trágico para ella-dijo Shaoran bajando la cabeza, luego se le asoma una sonrisa y se acerca a mí-pero mira el lado amable, de no ser por ese incidente tal vez Kamui y Kotori nunca se hubieran conocido.

Tienes razón-le dije poniéndome de puntillas y besándolo.

Meses después…

Damas y caballeros-dijo el alcalde de Tomoeda en un estrado que estaba frente al lago-Hace poco nos enteramos de la Trágica historia de Kinomoto Kotori y Li Kamui, Gracias sus descendientes Kinomoto Sakura y Li Shaoran-dijo el alcalde apuntándonos con la mano y nosotros saludábamos-Su historia se desarrolla en la propiedad del parque del pingüino, mas específicamente de este lago-dijo apuntándolo- por lo tanto de ahora en adelante, este lago será llamado "Kotori y Kamui" en honor a la pobre pareja que en paz descanse-dijo el alcalde saliendo del estado y destapando la tapa con la placa mientras todos aplaudían.

¿Qué crees que pase de ahora en adelante Shaoran?-le pregunte mientras aplaudía.

No lo sé, habrá que ver que nos depara el destino-dijo el también aplaudiendo mientras me sonreía con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba, y que alguna vez amo Kotori.

20 años después…

¡Que maravillosa historia mamá!-dijo mi hija, Liria, ya con 13 años, que terminaba de contarle historia de Kotori y Kamui, exceptuando la parte que nos incluye a Shaoran y a mí.

Si lo se hija-le dije sonriéndole.

¿Y eso en serio paso?-pregunto mi hija escéptica.

¡Por supuesto que paso!-dije parándome del mantel donde estaba un picnic-y si no me crees, observa-dije apuntando al corazón que tenia grabado K+K.

¡Increíble!-dijo Liria admirando el corazón, cuando ve un poco mas abajo-oye mami, ¿y este?-dijo Lira apuntando aun corazón que tenia grabado S+S, yo sonrío.

Ese es de tu padre y mío-le digo.

¡Lamento la tardanza!-dice Shaoran apareciéndose.

Hola papi-dice Liria abuzándolo, Shaoran se agalla y le besa en la mejilla.

Hola princesa-luego se levanta y me da un corto beso en los labios-Hola ángel, lamento la tardanza, me retuvieron en el trabajo, espero que no se aburrieran mucho esperándome.

Para nada, mientras montábamos el picnic mamá me contó la historia de Kotori y Kamui, ¿quieres que te la cuente?-dijo ella con un brillo en los ojos y las manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

Shaoran y yo nos miramos sonrientes, ambos sabíamos que no era necesario que se la contara.

No princesa, yo ya me la se de memoria-casi no pude evitar reírme ante ese comentario-¿Qué les parece si comemos?-dice sentándose en el picnic mientras nosotras le imitábamos y comíamos.

En el cielo…

Que hermoso recuadro-dice Kotori admirándonos mientras comíamos los 3 en familia.

Es una lastima que nosotros nunca tuvimos esa oportunidad-dijo Kamui agarrando a Kotori de la cintura.

Pero nosotros lo estamos viviendo dentro de ellos, además, por fin estamos juntos-dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Tienes razón-dijo poniendo su cabeza sobre la de ella.

Notas de Autora: ¡Por fin termine! ¡Después de 3 semanas con este proyecto por fin termine! T-T Espero que les haya gustado, es mi obra maestra, y si, la sorpresa era que Kotori y Kamui eran los fantasmas reencarnados Sakura y Shaoran, de seguro se preguntaran como siguió la línea Kinomoto y la línea Li si ellos dos murieron, bueno lo que no mencione es que la madre de Kotori estaba embarazada antes de su muerte, no mencione a la madre de Kotori porque en esa época las mujeres no tenían poder y no quería delatar que ellos eran fantasmas, y con la familia Li ellos eran una familia muy grande así que podía haber mas de un antepasado.

Creo que todo mi esfuerzo merece reviews, ¿verdad?


End file.
